12 dreams
by keoushe
Summary: 12 dreams 12 months 4 trainers one destiny
1. RUN

Well just to put this out there this is my second Fanfic but its my first one I'm actually publishing so ill be looking for comments to give me inspiration so without further ado I give you ummm… this fan fic XD

"huff huff huff"

those were the only sounds she could hear herself make as she continued her race coming to rest near a rock

"I have her scent over hear quickly"!

a male voice shouted followed by the howl of a leashed houndoom alerting others near by

she quickly scrambled to her feat finding traction as quickly as her two paws met the ground she was off yet again fleeing the uniformed men, she didn't bother to look at them as they wouldn't hesitate to attack if given the opportunity.

As she continued her sprint away from her pursuers she noticed a change in temperature as well as the land she treaded, she could hear water crashing onto rocks below indicating that she had entered the cave that she heard about from a talkative pidgey.

She found high ground as to get as far away from her chasers as she could. Sitting against a boulder she began to wipe the sweat from her brow, after words she made her way towards the river made by the large water fall. Before submersing herself into the clear liquid she stared at her reflection hard to believe that she a single Lucario was able to make it this far in this good of a condition,

either way the water did the trick smiling to herself "this ought to lead them off my trail".

She thought of taking on all of the houndoom solo being a Lucario had its advantages quick and agile she was along with her added strength, but among those things she wasn't flame resistant doubled by the fact that the Houndooms masters would do anything but fight fairly.

After getting the idea out of her head she began to here foot steps, launching herself behind the same boulder she began to listen acutely.

"I'm sure she's in here" spoke one of the men stopping near the entrance,

she could barley see it but a man sporting a white jacket and a pocket watch stepped forward and stopped just passed the previous man

"good then we've got her corn-",

he stopped short of his sentence as he looked down to see his houndoom whining and nudging in the direction for the exit,

looking to his right he could see the others houndoom howling as well.

"Please you mean to tell me that you're all afraid of the dark" he said in a chuckling tone.

Lucario knew how fearless houndoom were, many rumors surrounded this Pokemon one mostly spoke was that there appearance meant death they feared nothing and the fact that they were scared was reason enough for Lucario to keep a low profile or get out ASAP.

Of course another benefit of being a Lucario was the mysterious aura ability that there kind possessed able to see the aura in all things,

she closed her eyes to concentrate so she could find the nearest exit, she could see could see many objects, rocks and the random zubat, but she could see it, the exit or at least her trip out of here,

joy instantly filled her the houndoom were to afraid to move she wasn't spotted they didn't have here scent and she just found the light at the end of the tunnel things were finally looking up for her until she saw something in her aura vision move.

Four legged fur from head to toe in the body shape of that of an arcanine and exerting power the creature stood midway on the other side

but its presence alone didn't scare her it was the fact that it knew her location and was making its way towards her.

Feeling the power coming from the creature was enough to freeze anyone stiff and any human who got as close as he did to her would have passed out by now,

but it finally got close to her and stared her in the eyes and held the gaze for a while.

Meanwhile back at the entrance of the cave the men and there houndoom were still there negotiating there next plan of action

"if she's in here then we should just find her we could do it if we tried "

the man next to him shook his head

"are you out of your mind we've been after this thing for day s I'm tired as hell lets just phone HQ and have them take care of this"

he finished while rubbing the neck of his houndoom,

"what do you think boss "

the man folded his arms and started to speak " Chris phone Jacin and tell him to contact-"

cut short of his speech by a large ROAR after words all houndoom were growling and battle ready not willing to go down without a fight.

Mean while up top with Lucario and the ferocious creature he broke the gaze to stare at the men at the cave he then proceeded to open his mouth letting out a large roar,

covering her ears immediately in response as the large being leapt down to the level were the men stood

just as he leapt he made eye contact with Lucario one last time without a word leaving his mouth a word rang in her mind loud as day and she soon would listen to it as she took off for the exit in his calm but soothing voice his word was RUN.


	2. the school

Well this chapter I don t necessarily feel so great about with all honesty I don t know if ill keep it but review for me and tell me what you guys think about it oh and happy new year or holidays for everyone else

Who are you

A voice asked through the darkness We are no one of importance child

A stiff female voice echoed back

Oh be quiet you act as if your higher than he is

Spoke a mans voice

Well as of right now he s been nothing but trouble and it would seem he s not getting the picture Replied the females voice

If anything at this rate things might get messy if we continued at this slackened pace shouted the stern female voice

Umm if you don t mind could you keep it down i'm a little sleepy right now

Asked the voice of the young male teenager

Tension in the female s voice rising she spoke again YOUR ASKING US TO KEEP IT DOWN AFTER THAT POOR JOB ,

Hmph you should of finished them off instead of letting them go there just going to cause more trouble .

With a calm soothing voice the man spoke in repliance oh please Gertrude with all honesty have some decency killing isn t going to solve anything at all in fact it would hinder the situation

The boy spoke up in an annoyed tone

alright guys CUT IT OUT sheesh I never had such annoying dreams cant you leave me alone now that I did what you asked for and when am I going to get some answers huh ?

In unison the voices spoke

You will get your answers soon when you re ready

The boy cried out

I m ready now why can t you just tell me who you really are I already know you re more than a dream

But there was no response just the same that they said before

You will know when your ready

This phrase echoed through his head until a female voice called him looogaaan get up its time for break fast

Finally opening his eyes he unfolded his covers and shifted to a sitting position in his bed holding his hand to his head and looking at the calendar to his right

Was it really just a dream ?

He asked himself as he began to stand he tripped over his book next to his bed which read

Real or reality that s the question

He looked at the now idle book smirked as he said

Yup this is definitely reality

He looked at his desktop to see a flashing note on the screen indicating that he had mail as he rose from the floor as a sharp pain hit him in his left shoulder groaning in pain he went back to his knees

Logan are you okay up there

Opening one eye he noticed the pain fading as if it was never there reminding him to give a reply back

Yeah i m fine

He rose to his feat this time without any interruptions and sat down at his desktop he opened the email and read the from heading and which read Heather

Logan its nice to see you finally got my message now this also means that if your reading this message and its 6:45 then its safe to say that your late for our before school meeting

Breaking his eyes away from the screen he looked to the left of his system to see a machop alarm clock holding a boulder with digital numbers on it which read 6:25 exhaling a held breath

He slowly got up from his seat and went into his bathroom washing his face some of the water got into his short spiky hair he began to slowly put in his contacts when a strong male voice rang from the floor below as this happened his finger missed his target and wound up poking himself in the eye

LOGAAAAAAANNNNN COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST

Angered with the interruption he shouted back

IM FRIGGIN COMING GIVE ME A SEC ,

The male voice rang yet again

IN A SEC YOUR PLATE ILL BE GONE NOW GET YOUR TUCKUS DOWN HERE PRONTO .

Rolling his eyes he quickly placed the other contac and headed back for his room stuffing papers and books into his backpack he stopped to pick up his laptop which while closed read 6:40

GOOD CRAP

He shouted as he grabbed hold of his watch and stormed down the stairs. Sporting a cape and a cup of coffee the man with the same voice opened his mouth to yell again

Logaaan i m gonna eat your cheese bag-

Cut off in mid sentence by Logan him self grabbing the bagel out of his hand and running out the door and onto a bike as he pedaled off towards his destination

Hearing a whining voice the Lucario standing near the stove wearing an apron that said kiss the cook turned to see the problem

Awww I really wanted that dang bagel

An exasperated Lucario eyed him as if he had a problem as he watched the man begin to bang his head into the table.

Pedaling for all he was worth he saw another boy with partial dreads in his head sporting a black hoodie with an insignia on it that looked like a lion start to ride next to him

What s up Logan

Raising his head for a reply

Nothing much just trying to get to the meeting on time

Lowering his head to keep his pace

So did you have trouble getting out of bed to

He asked with a humorous voice

Nah I just wanted to see if you d actually make it there in time

Frowning Logan spoke

You know things would go a lot quicker if there was a challenge set for this kale

Kale looked back and smiled

Okay then loser has to buy the winner shino jam magazine for the next 3 weeks ready set go

He said as he began to pedal down the winding road

That son of a

Soon after Logan began to chase after going down the same route as the school came into view

There was a female crossing guard sitting on the job. Logan looked at his watch 6:45 it read

Kale hoods up if we stop well be later for sure if we stop

With there hoods up they continued to pick up speed, the guard made an effort by sticking her hands out and blowing her whistle until she turned red in the face but both of them blazed past her.

Looking back to see a crossing guard waving an angry fist at the two boys laughing they turned there eyes back to the road only to be greeted by an angry girl with long wavy hair wearing a blue jacket with an insignia the same as the building she was standing in front of.

Slamming the breaks on both of there bikes they skidded to a stop with only Logan actually falling off. Speaking in a some what English voice she started yelling as she approached Logan

were were you we ve been waiting for you all this time she kneeled over and picked him up by the neck of his jacket as she began dragging him inside the school

HELP ME KALE

He shouted half chuckling turning back as kale shook his head he responded

Sorry nothing can save you from the wrath of the president but don t worry Ill Park your bike for you

As he picked up both bikes he put them into there designed racks and turned to start walking in towards the school he looked at the sign which read

Lonart school of pokemon trainers

He began walking into the school whistling and hands in his pocket after he jerked forgetting something

Dangit who won the race oh well hell just have to owe me some magazines for a while

As he continued his walk into the school 


	3. the meeting

well what can i say ..... oh yeah OMG ITS FINISHED this chapter was tricky and annoying it took a long time to type up because i made the dumb mistake of wrighting it by hand well wont do that again XD so i give to you again 12 dreams

As they walked through the hallways of the school well one being dragged they stopped just outside of a classroom who s room number read 1240.

Wondering what would happen next Logan began to question Saya.

Umm Saya what are you doing

He felt his body go through the doorway he started sliding on his stomach with enough momentum to continue forward. Soon realizing he d been thrown he noticed recycling bens lined up like bowling pins he covered his face with his arms as he braced for impact crashing through most of them leaving one spinning until it fell.

Standing up from her seat a brown skinned female with green eyes and brown hair worn in a downward fashion made her way over to Logan she then kneeled down and offered a hand

well she through you like a bowling ball didn t she

Taking her hand Logan stood to his feat

I guess so huh

backing up and giving him some room to stand she began to zip up her hoodie which was grey and black with lighting down the front

Walking over to the scene Saya started staring at the girls jacket

that s a sweet hoodie when were how much ?

Pulling her hand to her chin she started blink while thinking

last month big grand s and fifteen dollars

Eyes widening and mouth dropping she glanced at her and then back to her hoodie

I need to go shopping with you next time

A loud knocking at the door reminded them of all everyone of the reason they were in the room, everyone began to take there seats in the front as Saya walked over to the other side of the room and pressed a button.

Almost as instantly the room was flooded by nearly twenty other students.

The room itself was large enough for a class at the front of the class was a glossy board with notches for other objects to be inserted, around the edges of the walls were book shelves and at the front on the left and right sides there was a door on each side one leading to the connected class the other leading to the school hallway.

After the large group of students entered the class Saya stood at the front.

Good morning everyone sorry for the delay but someone was running late

She said glairing at Logan who shifted uneasily in his seat,

But let s get down to business shall we

She said pushing a button on the desk allowing a screen and a white orb roll down from the ceiling stopping in front of the board she then motioned for Logan to come up.

Wasting no time Logan made his way to the front and sat at the desk with the computer on it he then began typing as Saya turned her attention back to the audience.

As we all know the end of the school year is close at hand and with that though in mind me and the other club leaders sat down and plotted .

She paused and signaled for kale and Raine to come up giving Raine the floor.

One last field trip

she finished turning to Logan who pressed a key the board was illuminated and a three dimensional area was projected through out the class room the image showed that they were in the sky and words began to form at the front as the lights dimmed the words read

Educational field excavation

The words then faded away and were replaced with new ones

A-K-A LAST BIG ROAD TRIP

A roar of applause took over the class as whistles claps and excited chatter filled the room, stepping forward Saya calmed the class and nodded at Logan who pressed another key

the scenery around the room warped and started taking a dive down to earth giving overhead view of houses then the image shifted to trees then it warped one last time stopping outside of a cave with words forming again

Destination crystal cove

The room was still silent except of the noise from the presentation with Raine stepping forward again

As you can see this is crystal cove and its over in duktran town which is famous for the cave as well as its hotel and pokepen

. Stepping back kale stepped forward

Of course you re all wondering how are we supposed to get there with the end of course exams to worry about

He finished as a Mr. Mime appeared on screen shrugging his shoulders

Well it s quite simple

The image then changed to a chart

And also quite hard

Logan stood to his feat from his seat

As you all know this is more than just an average field trip there s a lot of planning and for this to go off without a hitch we need your full participation

He struck another key and a bar rose from the char labeled score percentages

its already a bit iffy but we were able to make a deal with the principle and there leaders hear at our school and board if we can convince them that we are smart enough to skip our three weeks of testing then we are allowed to take a week early leave for duktran

He then motioned for Saya to take the floor as he took a seat

I know it s a long stretch it requires us to sign up and take the early finals but if we do so here are the rewards once the week of education is over were able to do what ever we want and start our summer early as well as stay in there famous hotel

she then turned back to Raine

but its all up to you though if it requires a pretty large percentage and it would be an accumulated score altogether it would need intense so know what you accept if you say yes

taking a seat she continued to stare at the class just as kale, Saya and Logan was. There was a long silence until a student wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans with blonde hair stood up

I know im going to do it if we don t try then exactly what do we accomplish before we leave this school I know that when I cross the graduation stage I want to say that I had the courage to try for the most awesome last field trip

After his speech he turned to his fellow classmates in look for support. After a while Logan put his chin in his palm and closed his eyes

Well at least we tried, huh

He noticed some of the students stand with some speaking words of encouragement to the others soon there was a roar of cheer for the obvious decision of the individuals standing from his seat kale had other words to speak

now that we ve made our decision finally there s one other thing to discuss the cost is fifty dollars per person because of school discount so all you need to do is bring fifty dollars before next week and the week after next well set off 


End file.
